Absolute Power: Part 1
Absolute Power: Part 1 'is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and is a two-part episode. It is also the first season finale. Plot The episode opens as Kevin chases Alan through the cornfields, and after a short fight, the half osmosian absorbs Alan's pyrokinetic powers. Moments later, Ben shows up and saves Alan and transfomrs into NRG. After a short fight, Kevin flies away. Ben promises to stop Kevin, one way or another. Later, Ben argues with Gwen about what they should do about Kevin. Ben storms away, but it is stopped by Gwen. So the Omnitrix user turns into Chromastone and nullifies Gwen's energy shield and walks away, but Gwen, using her spell book, disables Chromastone. Ben turns into Terraspin and blows Gwen into the House. But Gwen counters and stops Terraspins rotation. Ben turns into NRG and melts the ground into lava, but Gwen recovers realizes she lost sight of Ben in the blast. Ben turned into Nanomech. Gwen snaps the pages of her spellbook closed and traps Nanomech/Ben in the spell book. But Ben stops playing around and becomes Way Big. Ben defeats Gwen with one cosmic ray blast and walks away, warning Gwen not to get in his way again. Then Ben as Lodestar attacks a squad of Forever Knights and interrogates them about Kevin's whereabouts, but they don't know. Meanwhile,Gwen asks Grandpa Max for help in controlling Ben, but he says that his Grandson is doing the right thing. Then Gwen turns to the last person who can help her: Darkstar. to sweeten the deal, she turns him back to normal before asking for help. Ben as Humongousaur attacks Vulkanus, interrogating the alien to find Kevin. When Ben was about to crush Vulkanus's skull, Gwen stops him. She reveals Darkstar, which makes Ben even angrier that she would go behind his back like this, but Darkstar explains that with, Dominus Librium he can restore Kevin to his natural form. Then Gwen goes to meet Kevin and explains that she was there to help, but Kevin loses what little control he has fights her. After a short battle, Kevin wins and absorbs both her Anodite ''and magical powers, causing her to scream in pain. Major events *Darkstar is turned back to normal by Gwen's magical abilities. *Alan Albright returns for the first time since ''Alien Force''. *The original Rustbucket returns for the first time since Ben 10: Alien Force, but gets destroyed again. *Grandpa Max gets his nervous system fixed and returns. *Way Big uses his cosmic ray attack for the first time. *Helen, Manny, Pierce, and Dr. Vicktor are revealed to seriously injured by Kevin. *NRG makes his second appearance in the series. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max *Alan Albright *Pierce (mentioned) *Helen Wheels (mentioned) *Manny Armstrong (mentioned) *Dr. Vicktor (mentioned) *Darkstar *Vulkanus Villains *Kevin Aliens Used *NRG (x2) *Chromastone *Terraspin *Nanomech *Way Big *Lodestar *Humungousaur Allusions *The title reference may be to the Quotation by John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton **''"Power tends to corrupt;'''absolute power corrupts absolutely."'' Trivia *We can see Ben vs Gwen. *Kevin displays the abilities of Pyronite, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Chromastone, Terraspin, Armodrillo and others. *It is revealed that Kevin was initially attracted to Gwen because of her energy, similar to Darkstar's attraction to her. However, unlike Darkstar, Kevin also loves her as a person, as seen when he attempted to restrain himself from killing her in the arcade, though he is eventually overwhelmed by his hunger for energy and attempts to drain her anyway. *This is the first episode where Terraspin says something other than his name. *This episode marks the fourth, fifth and sixth time Ben savagely attacks someone (Gwen, Forever Knights, and Vulkanus). *Fusionfall released NRG suit. *This is the first episode in which Nanomech appears without Big Chill (but Big Chill is used in Part 2). *Way Big's cosmic rays are blue instead of green. *This is the first time we see Vulkanus with visible pupils. *Kevin absorbed Dr.Vicktor, Alan, Manny, Helen, Pierce, and halfway aborbs Gwen's mana and Anodite powers *Max appears for the first time since the episode Map of Infinity. Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Cleanup